


Sweet and Sour Sisters

by Shiny_the_Strange



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Child AU, Fluff, Gen, No Incest, national sisters day, they're like 8 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_the_Strange/pseuds/Shiny_the_Strange
Summary: [Child AU] A trip in the park makes Sayo do something kind for her sister.





	Sweet and Sour Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED TO FINISH THIS ON TIME FOR NATIONAL SISTERS DAY BUT I MCFAILED...i'm sorry Hikawas I failed you
> 
> ANYWAY you can find this on [fanfic.net and ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13026015/1/Sweet-Sour-Sisters)[tumblr](http://shiny-the-strange-writes.tumblr.com/post/176683687612/sweet-sour-sisters) too, please enjoy!

“Sis! Sis! Look at how boppin’ my lollipop is!”

Sayo glanced over at Hina. In her hand Hina held a rainbow-swirl lollipop that was nearly as big as her head, eyes sparkling. Sayo glared back at the tiny, restaurant-style lollipop in her own hand and narrowed her eyes. Of course Hina got the bigger one…

Hina grabbed Sayo’s arm and shook it. “Sis! You’re not looking!”

Narrowing her eyes, Sayo shook Hina off. Why was she always like this? “I _saw_.”

“I can’t believe I got one,” said Hina. She shoved as much of the lollipop in her mouth as she could. “Isn’titthemostboppityboppin’fingeber?”

Blinking, Sayo felt a dull pain begin to form in her head. “I can barely hear you with your mouth full like that.”

Hina took the lollipop out and repeated herself. “I said, isn’t it the most boppity boppin’ thing ever?”

The pain in Sayo’s head gradually worsened, going hot. “…Sure.” She stuck her own lollipop into her mouth and sucked on it as she gazed over at the sandbox. She’d never tell anyone, but when she got into moods like this Sayo sometimes felt like pushing Hina into the box, seeing her overalls dirty and face full of sand.

“Hey, I have an idea!” said Hina. “Why don’t we have a contest to make the biggest sand pile? Whoever wins gets to have each other’s fries next time we go to McDonalds!”

What? That wasn’t fair! Sayo took her lollipop out of her mouth and clenched her fist. “No.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Let’s go!” Hina raced towards the sandbox.

Sayo groaned. She chased after Hina, not about to let her steal her fries. This time she was going to win – _had_ to win. Her anger wouldn’t let her stop until she’d beaten Hina.

Hina glanced back. “When we’re done there won’t be any more sand—” She suddenly surged forwards, tripping on the sandbox’s wood edge and flying into the sand.

Stopping behind Hina, Sayo stared at her sister’s fallen form. Looks like she didn’t have to push her in after all. “That’s what happens when you don’t watch where you’re going.”

Pushing herself up, Hina wiped the sand off her cheeks. She suddenly stood up straight. “Oh no! My lollipop!” She ran towards a small white stick poking out of the ground and pulled it out.

The lollipop was completely coated in sand.

Sayo felt the urge to smile, but something inside her quickly extinguished it. Hina turned towards Sayo, eyes wide. Somehow, the sight didn’t make Sayo feel particularly happy. Instead, she felt a little…concerned?

“I…I…” Hina began to sniffle. A tear rolled down her cheek as she dropped the lollipop back into the sand.

Suddenly the pain and heat in Sayo’s head drained away. An uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach. “Hina…?”

Hina wailed, falling onto her butt and sobbing. Her fat tears left marks in the sand as they hit the ground, burying her face into her arms.

The sound of Hina’s tantrum made Sayo’s stomach feel worse and worse. It made no sense that she felt this way. She’d _wanted_ something like this to happen. To see Hina humiliated, to have something that Hina didn’t. Sayo glanced at her own lollipop. At least she had one, small as it was.

But…

Sayo’s legs moved. Of their own accord or her own, she couldn’t tell. They carried her to Hina’s side, kneeled down next to her. Though Hina’s loud cries ripped through Sayo’s ears, she put her hand on her shoulder. “Hina…look at me.”

“Sis…” Hina raised her head and stared at Sayo head on. Her eyes were bloodshot, cheeks red and completely soaked. Seeing it made Sayo’s own eyes feel a little wet. She sighed deeply and glanced at her lollipop again. Was she seriously considering this?

Staring to the side, Sayo raised her lollipop. “Hina. I want you to have this.”

Hina wiped the tears away from her face and stared at Sayo, eyes wide. “Do you mean it? I can really have it?”

One half of Sayo’s brain told her to stop, deny it before Hina had the chance. The other, though… “…Yes. I do. Take it.”

Hina blinked, her gaze gradually morphing into the biggest smile Sayo had seen from her in a long time. She slowly brought her hand towards Sayo’s, as if she was still unsure if she should be doing what she was, before taking it and putting it in her mouth. Her eyes began to water again as she reached forward and hugged Sayo, sobbing into her chest. “Sis! Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sayo felt her face warm. Even if Hina was always throwing affection on her so casually, there was something about that particular moment that made it feel so much more...pleasant.

As they pulled away, Sayo noticed Hina’s grin had gotten even larger. “I’ll give you half my fries at McDonalds next time! …But I’m still gonna make the biggest sand pile!”

“We’ll see about that,” said Sayo, already pushing her sand together.


End file.
